


The One Where Five (Almost) Gets Hurt

by welcometomyasylum



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five is injured while on a mission, three or four or both have to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Five (Almost) Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fill this prompt as written, but I just couldn't hurt my bb!

“Five, what were you thinking?” Three demanded, anger clear in his voice. He was pacing back and forth behind her while she was trying to hack into the computer. For a few moments, she ignored him and just continued typing, but he just stopped pacing, staring at her expectantly.

She took a breath and stopped typing. “I was just-“

“No, Five, I am the big guy here, if it comes down to it and one of us has to be harmed, it should always be me,” Three stopped her before she could even start to explain herself. Before she could tell him that she couldn’t do this without him. She needed him to have her back.

“But Three,” Five tried to start explaining herself. Tried to tell him that she knew she would be fine, that she hadn’t really put herself at risk.

“No. No buts. Do you know what the rest of the crew would do to me if they found out I let you put yourself in danger to save me? Hint: it wouldn’t end well for me,” Three interrupted again. Seriously, what was she thinking? She is the baby of the ship, she shouldn’t even be out on a mission, but they needed someone that could hack into the system and get the information they needed and the Android was busy doing some much needed repairs on the ship.

This mission should have been a simple in and out excursion. All they had to do was use their ID cards to get in and walk to the server room where Five would take over and get what they needed. There were not supposed to be twenty guards in the server room. There were not supposed to be guns.

Three had just managed to take out all but one of the guards when Five came flying into his side. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Five was on top of him, the bullet having flown past them into the wall behind them. Five hadn’t been hurt, thank god, but the idea that she could have and on his behalf…

“I’m sorry Three,” Five dragged Three out of his thoughts, “I promise, next time a bullet comes flying at you, I will shout and hide and do nothing more to save you.”

“Good! Now, are you almost done over there?” Three responded, more than ready to get Five back to the safety of the ship.

“Just finished, let’s get out of here,” came Five’s reply. She started to lead the way out, but Three held her back at the last moment.

“Hey kid? Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
